


Topsy Turvy Friday Thirteenth

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, M/M, Repairs, broken furniture, friday thirteenth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: For any Friday the Thirteenth the light sides and dark sides experience their living quarters being completely reversed. Wonderful for the dark sides but not so good for the others
Series: Spooktober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Topsy Turvy Friday Thirteenth

This would have been one of his favourite days of the year before he was accepted by Thomas. Then he would have been thrilled for himself, although still fretting over anything he could in the real world more than usual.

Now though he found out the down side of being the one to make Thomas concerned and suspicious of Friday the Thirteenth. He'd left his room expecting the same cheery place that the light sides had every other day of the year only to find things broken and either covered in cobwebs or dust, practically completely the opposite of how it had ever gotten before.

For a moment he questioned whether he'd been sent back to the dark sides before remembering the date. If he was still with them, then Deceit would be starting to bake already, and for once they could repair everything that was broken without having it break even worse than before. It was always the best day to be a dark side on. Their chaos wasn't what made their living quarters so bad, although sometimes it did compound on the issues, rather it was how Thomas viewed the characteristics that lived there.

He could hear Patton yelping at something or other downstairs, as well as battle cries coming from Roman but wondered whether he had to stay there or if he could treat himself and visit the dark sides for the day. While he was trying to decide he almost missed Angel trying to slip past him into the corridor outside.

“No, Beauty. You either stay in here or I'll need to take you to visit Dee and Remus.” Virgil scooped the spider into his hands, glancing to make sure that none of the others had seen his spider. Especially with their home looking like this it would be easy for one of them to attack him over having her as a pet. If she was going to want to roam today then his decision was already made, and Virgil was really trying to convince himself that was the only reason and not that he just wanted to have a taste of the baking Patton still hadn't perfected to the levels of Deceit yet.

\/\/\/

“Told you he would be here. The day for pets to roam free and hundreds of baked yummy goodies.” Remus gloated as he came in.

“Much as the spiderwebs might be comfortable to me, I don't want a migraine between Patton's yelping and Roman trying to attack anything that unexpectedly broke.” Virgil snarked back, already getting some plaster out to help repairing a few cracks in the walls.

Remus was always too chaotic to actually help in the repairs they needed to get done, but he had already made a start in carving something similar to a table leg.

In their kitchen they could hear things being stirred and moved about, before Deceit popped his head around the door. “Didn't expect your visit at all, Virgil. There's only so much character growth can do when it comes to our family days.”

“Sure, am I leaving Remus to repair furniture while I work on walls and doors today?” Virgil snickered, already at the largest hole in the wall he could see.

“Definitely not the same as ever. What's your guess for the new furniture being carved as?” They both tried to guess every year, despite knowing how chaotic Remus could be. If they think he's going to carve something lewd, he'll end up carving something more gross, or if it was neither then he'd have depictions of violence all over it.

Virgil tried to get a closer look at the table leg over his shoulder. “He was obsessed with butts when he spoke to Thomas, so perhaps one of them.”

“Also with Jeffrey Dormer. Why don't you think it's going to be to do with that?” Deceit pointed out, disappearing back into the kitchen.

“Just don't know too much about the guy. Philosophy was always your thing, not mine. Why were you telling Remus about the dude regardless?” Virgil had been wondering about the knowledge Remus had held from the start and could only understand him knowing it as something learnt from the other.

“Seemed like it might help him understand how Thomas views him.” For as intrusive as Remus could be and how unexpected his suggestions ever were, it would always be a secret Virgil would keep that as long as he was occupied with something, he would be quiet and barely attentive to the conversation so long as you let him do as he wished.

/\/\/\

Virgil had just stopped for a break to have one of the brownies that Deceit had just pulled from the oven when he felt the tug of one of the other sides summoning him. “Guess I'll see you two later to find out what Remus ends up making. Can you look after Angel while I talk to them?”

“I'll even give her a lover.” Remus nodded, glancing up at where Virgil's spider was crawling over the broken table.

Deciding not to respond to that comment, Virgil dropped back into the light sides living room, only to step away from wails that had broken out. “Okay, what have I missed?” was all he could think to ask, glancing around in the hopes it would reveal the cause of upset to him.

Roman was stood with one arm outstretched, clearly from trying to summon him, while Patton was curled under his other arm, weeping as though he'd lost something precious. Logan was holding a feather duster up to the shelves, trying and failing to make any impact on the spiderwebs that had clustered there.

There was no response for a moment before Virgil found his arms full of Patton, suddenly crying a lot louder. “Umm, okay. Everything is okay Patton, can you tell me what's wrong?” He tried asking again, hoping that he'd get more of an explanation this time.

“Patton was worried that with all the changes that happen on Friday the Thirteenth to Thomas' mind space you had been sent away somehow. We did try your door but found it locked and no reply from you.” Logan explained, turning away for just a moment. “With all his distress over the state of our rooms today that information just sent him weeping.”

Well, Virgil didn't ask for confirmation that he mattered to the sides he now called family but this was one way to receive it. “Sorry. I just wanted to help the other do some repairs. It's one of the only days we're able to get it done over there. Nothing would get completed without my extra set of hands.” Virgil shrugged, knowing better than to lie about where he'd been. The treats Deceit was baking would not turn out half so well if someone told lies while he was doing so.

“Why would they need to do repairs? Aren't they able to keep their own living quarters habitable?” Roman scoffed, scrunching his nose up at the entire idea.

“Could you, if this was what you lived with every single day? Being rejected by Thomas changes what his mind provides for you, Princey.” Virgil let a hiss into his words, still trying to comfort Patton with the larger part of his focus.

Still he knew that he'd have to stay and make sure everyone calmed down for at least a while before going back to help with the repairs again.

At least there would be cakes and cookies waiting for his return to Deceit and Remus.


End file.
